Naruto's Earth Grudge Fear
by jCOOLn
Summary: While Naruto was going through the Hokage's office, he discovers a hidden scroll behind the Shodia Hokage's picture. Curious, he opens it up, and discovers it is a kinjutsu called the Earth Grudge Fear. After discovering what it does Naruto decided that he would love to have this power. Earth Grudge Fear/Wood/Ice/Scorch/Magnet/Storm Release - Naruto harem M
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Earth Grudge Fear

Naruto was sitting in the old man's office once again. He usually came here when he was board or lonely as he didn't have any friends and some of villagers would look at his with looks that resembled fear. He didn't know why some of the villagers were scared of him. He didn't do anything scary in his opinion, and he was always polite. The people at the raman stand were kind, and a good number of people were kind to him, but there were always that one person who looked at him like he might attack at any second.

Naruto came to the old man, because he wanted someone to play with him. The other kids always played some weird games like hide and seek, duck duck goose, and a few others that Naruto thought were pointless. He just could not understand what they thought was so fun about such silly games, but then again Naruto knew he was different because all he wanted to do was learn how to be a real ninja, but all the old man would let him practice was bukijutsu, fuinjutsu, and the academy tiajutsu.

When Naruto got to the old man's office, he was greeted by the man's secretary. She was a kind older woman whose hair was starting to grey, but her eyes were still that sparkling green that spoke of mischief. She usually played with him when she had the time, she was one of the only people Naruto truly acted like a kid his age around, but today she had errands to run and told him the Hokage would be back in a few minutes so he should just wait in his office.

Naruto was eight years old, with shiny sun blond hair that stuck out in every direction making his head look like the sun. He had bright crystal blue eyes that seemed to sparkly when he was excited. He was slightly tan, with three faint lines on each side of his face. He wore a dark blue pair of cargo pants, black ninja sandals, and a black tee shirt, which had the symbol of his clan on the back. The symbol was a circle filled in by a red swirl inside of it, which kind of reminded Naruto of the nine tailed fox's tails he had seen in pictures. Naruto was the last known member of the illustrious Uzumaki clan, and for that he was allowed to stay in the Uzumaki clan compound.

Naruto usually waited for the old man to come back, but today he was just too excited. He would be starting learning how to use jutsu and start real ninja training today, although he would be teaching himself from the scrolls in his clan compound, but still he was very excited. He came to the old man to ask for advice on what he should train in first, so he would not make a mistake, but since the old man was not around Naruto decide to take a look around.

The old man's office was filled with scrolls, paper work, and had a large desk in the center of room. On the wall were four faces. The one on the far right was the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Minato was famed for four things. The first thing was the invention of the _Rasengan_, the panicle of chakra control and shape manipulation. The second was the invention of the _Flying Thunder God Technique_, which let his travel at un herd of speeds, but was limited by the number of kunai with a special seal he invented, and where those kunai were at the time. The third thing was that he destroyed a large portion of Iwa's military force all by himself, which was probably the reason he was made Hokage over the other worthy candidates. The last great thing he did was the defeat of the Kyuubi kitsune, but it was also the reason he died.

The second face to the far right was the old man, Saritobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, AKA the old man. The old man is the longest running kage to ever hold the title of kage. He is said to of mastered every jutsu in the village, except the ones that require a bloodline to use, or a secret technique that the clans would not let him learn.

The picture next to the third Hokage was the second Hokage. He was the Nidaime, Tobirama Senju. He was responsible for establishing Konoha's organizational system. He established various organizations such as the Academy, the ANBU, the Chūnin Exams, and the Konoha Military Police Force, which was run by the Uchiha clan. He died trying to negotiate a peace treaty with Kumo, but was attacked by the legendary gold and silver brothers which eventually lead to Tobirama's demise, and because of the incident Kumo and Konoha have been at each other's throats ever since.

Then there was the Shodai Hokage. He was responsible for the creation of the hidden villages, bringing together the clans, bringing a more stable peace amongst the elemental nations, was the only man in history able to tame/defeat all nine of the legendary biju. He was the only person to be born naturally with the Wood release bloodline, which he used to achieve these feats. Sometimes Naruto really wished he had such an awesome ability, but was determined to be great no matter what.

As Naruto was searching through the old man's office looking to find something interesting, his foot got caught on the rung causing his to fall face first into the wall. This caused the picture of the first Hokage to rattle, and fell down, but luckily Naruto had fast reflexes and caught it before it could fall to the ground and become damaged.

"Owwwwww! How am I going to be a great ninja, if I am tripping over rugs" muttered Naruto. As he stood up to put the picture back on the wall, he noticed a small opening in the wall that had a small scroll in it. Curious, Naruto reached in and grabbed the scroll eager to find out what was inside it. He placed the picture of the first Hokage back on the wall, and returned his attention to the scroll he found.

As he read the scroll he became very interested. Apparently a man by the name of Kakuzu had tried to assassinate the first Hokage using a kinjutsu by the name of _Earth Grudge Fear_. It talked about how the man could create powerful black treads from his body and manipulate them to do all kinds of incredible things. It said he could replace his organs with someone else's too keep him-self alive and healthy. It gave him the ability to use all five of the elements, it increased his overall abilities, and bettered his healing abilities.

Naruto thought this jutsu was amazing, not understanding how dangerous kinjutsu were, and decided that he wanted it. Naruto removed the note that the Shodai had left so he could read the rest of the scroll. It said to gain the ability to use the _Earth Grudge Fear_ one must place their dominate hand over the seal matrix that was positioned at the center of the storage seal and push chakra into his dominate hand before placing his hand on the seal. It had a little caption at the bottom about how the _Earth Grudge Fear_ was a deadly technique, but was potentially lethal to the one trying to obtain it as the threads could kill the one trying to gain its powers.

Of course Naruto being the excited eight year old that he was disregarded the warning, and started to channel his chakra into his right hand. They had unlocked their chakra the first day of class last week, and were taught the basics on how to channel it. As soon as Naruto was sure he had done everything correct he slammed his right hand on the seal, and for a spit second thought nothing was going to happen. That was when thousands of black hair thin string like things shot out of the seal and started to pierce Naruto's skin. Naruto freaked out and started shouting, but no matter what he did, more of the black strings rushed into his body. He could feel them wiggling around inside his body as they were everywhere. He could feel them moving to his head, his fingers, and his legs, everywhere. He continued to scream for help, and try and get away from the threads, but they just kept coming.

An ANBU ninja with a crane mask rushed in, and saw what was happening. He was not like some of the villagers who feared the boy, and knew he was a good kid from watching him during some of his shifts. He instantly went to cut at the strings, but when he did cut threw them, the just re connected themselves, but now the strings where attacking him to keep him away from Naruto. After five minutes of the strings were gone, but if you looked closely enough you could still see them moving under the boy's skin. Acting fast, the crane masked ANBU grabbed Naruto, and rushed him to the hospital, where they took him, and started to try and help him. After the nurses had taken the boy away the ANBU member instantly body flickered to where the Hokage was.

(Four hours later)

"Huughhhh what hit me" asked Naruto, as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by an even wrinkle Hokage. He looked like he was ten years older, but he had a look a happiness in his eyes that told Naruto that he was happy to see him.

"Geeze old man you look like hell" laughed Naruto at the irony of that statement. The Hokage did not miss it as well as he chuckled good naturedly. After the friendly chuckle, his eye turned serious, and Naruto knew he was in trouble.

"Naruto what happened in my office while I was away? Where did you get that scroll, and why did you use it knowing it was a kinjutsu?" asked the Hokage in no nonsense kind of voice.

"Well I was in your office waiting for you to ask if you would give me some pointer so I would know where to start my ninja training, but you were not there, and your secretary had to leave, so I decided to wait in your office. I was so excited that I couldn't sit still, so I started to look around your office, but made sure not to touch anything that could be important like you said. While I was looking around a tripped on your rug, and went face first into the wall right underneath the Shodai's picture. I guess the impact caused it to fall, but I was able to catch it. When I went to put it back on the wall I saw that that scroll was there and started to read through it. It sounded like a really cool ability, and I wanted to be the best ninja in the village, so I decided to use it. I didn't realize it would be so painful or dangerous, so I am glad I was able to get away before it finished." Spoke Naruto, as he explained what had happened. The Hokage had a surprised look on his face, which Naruto figured was because there was a scroll in his office that not even he knew about.

"I think you are misunderstood what had happened to you Naruto-kun. You see you did activate the kinjutsu, and once a kinjutsu starts it is almost impossible to stop. You were already too far in the process of adapting to that kenjutsu to stop, so now you are probably the only person alive who can use the _Earth Grudge Fear_ kinjutsu. Congratulations Naruto." Spoke the Hokage with a twinkle in his eye.

"You mean it really worked?" shouted Naruto, was a look of pure excitement on his face.

"Yes, but I was reading up on the _Earth Grudge Fear_, and I discovered it will be a while before you can start to use it without harming yourself. You will need to greatly increase your chakra control which will not be ease for you, because you already have such a large amount of chakra for your age. It is good that you're starting to learn chakra control early as it would be hell for you if you waited till you were older. I want you to rest for today, and tomorrow you can leave. If you are good I will give you a couple of scrolls on chakra control exercises, so that you can start your training tomorrow. For now I want your body to get acclimated to having those strange threads living inside of you." Spoke the Hokage, as he stood up, and walked out of the room. "Oh and by the way, I am giving you the scroll that contains the _Earth Grudge Fear_, but you have to promise me you will not let anyone else use it until you are old enough to make those kinds of decisions" spoke the Hokage. He tossed Naruto the scroll that contained the _Earth Grudge Fear_, and walked out of the room.

Naruto just smiled at the old man, and waved as he left. He kept looking at the scroll, as he opened and closed his hand around it with a smile on his face. He could already tell he was a little bit stronger, and would only keep getting stronger from here on out. His dream of becoming Hokage, and bring fame and fortune to the Uzumaki clan was that much closer to being realized.

(The next day)

Naruto was released from the hospital, and as soon as they let him get out of the wheel chair he rocketed off towards the old man's office. It took about ten minutes, but Naruto had plenty of stamina to burn and wall easily able to make it to the old man's office in half that time. As he walk up to the secretary to ask if the old man was in, she scooped him up into a hug, and told him how worried she was. It took ten more minutes, but he was finally able to convince her that he was fine. Normally he would have been aggravated that someone was keeping him from his training, but he was far too happy that someone cared enough to shed tears for him, so he put up a smile and comforted her until she was better. After that little moment she lead him into the Hokage's office where he was stamping a bunch of papers with a look that said he wanted to burn all of it to ashes.

"Hey old man how it hanging?" asked Naruto, as he sat across from the old man with barely restrained enthusiasm. The Hokage saw this, and was actually happy for a distraction from his paper work.

"Nothing that a trained monkey couldn't do" grumbled the old man, as he sat back in his chair. "So I am guessing you are here to get the scroll I filled with chakra control exercises?" ask the Hokage with a smirk.

"Yes! I cannot wait to start training, so that I can be an awesome ninja like you" spoke Naruto. He knew from watching some of the old man's meeting that compliments could get you anywhere. The old man seemed to realize this if the smirk he was currently wearing was any kind of give away.

"Ok, but I want you to promise me that you will not try and use the _Earth Grudge Fear_ until you have at least mastered water walking" spoke the old man, as he held the scroll just out of Naruto's reach. Naruto grumbled about the stipulation, but finally conceded.

"Alright old man you got a deal, now give me the scroll I am dying over hear" shouted Naruto. The Hokage laughed at his plight, but tossed Naruto the scroll anyways. As soon as the scroll made contact with Naruto's hands, he and the scroll disappeared. If the Hokage didn't know any better he would have figured Naruto had just used the _Flying Thunder God Technique_ to leave his office.

With Naruto

Naruto was running at the speed of a low chunin towards his favorite training spot. Naruto had been teaching himself how to throw kunai, shuriken, and senbon since he was six years old by using his clan's scrolls. It was slow at first, but it didn't take him long to figure it out. After that he just needed to get used to it. Now though Naruto would be starting to learn something to do with chakra, and he was very excited.

When Naruto finally got to his secret training ground, he sat in the center of it. It was perfect in Naruto's opinion. There were thick trees that formed a semi-circle around a small clearing covered by soft green grass, and white clover flowers. It was connected to a good sized pound that was also surrounded by thick trees. Naruto figured he was the only person who know of this place, and he was plenty fine with that.

He opened up the scroll the old man gave him and began to read. There were a couple of chakra control techniques. There was how to activate your chakra, then the leaf balancing exercise, followed by tree walking, which was the exercise before water walking, and finally kunai spinning, before you get into some seriously crazy stuff. Naruto rolled up the scroll and placed it on the ground beside a tree. He hadn't mastered the leaf floating exercise at school yet, which aggravated him because he really wanted to learn how to walk up trees, but the old man's lessons rang in his head about how the basics were very important, and that if you skip steps it is bound to haunt you in the future. With those things in mind he reluctantly decided to master the leaf balancing exercise first.

He picked up a leaf that had recently fall, and placed it on his head while using his chakra to make it stick. Naruto was told that the longer he could hold it there the better, and after the ten minute marker you were considered adequate at it. Naruto wanted to be the best, so he figured he would need great chakra control. His mission was to be able to keep the leaf on his head for at least one whole hour.

For the next two weeks Naruto practiced the leaf balancing exercise constantly. He would run for an hour a day, do some light exercises, read about some basic seals at his compound for a while, and followed by an hour of bukijutsu (Weapon techniques) practice. Naruto made sure his skills with the kunai, shuriken, senbon, and the katana did not get rusty as he practiced mastering is chakra control.

After Naruto was successfully able to keep the leaf connected to his head for a solid hour he moved on to the next technique, tree walking. It was much more difficult than the leaf balancing technique because he not only had to channel chakra to the bottom of his feet, which was the hardest place in the human body to channel chakra, but also had to make sure that he sent the appropriate amount of chakra so that he did not fall off of the tree.

It took about the same amount of time to perfect the tree walking technique as it did the leaf floating technique, but another two additional weeks to master tree walking while throwing kunai. Naruto figured that combining chakra control and bukijutsu training together could only help in the long run. He fell out of the trees while practicing 'tree combat' as he called it more times than he could count, but thanks to his lighting fast reflexes was always able to catch himself before he came to any serious damage.

When he finally believed he was ready to move up to the next level, Naruto went to his own private pond. It was a good sized and very deep. Naruto wondered how many people caught colds from practicing this, but knew he wouldn't since he had never been sick before. It only took a week to learn the water walking technique, but an additional two to be able to jump up and down on the water without falling through. Then there was the fact that he would try and mix in bukijutsu by throwing kunai at targets set up around the lake. Some of the targets were in plain view, while others were only barely sticking out. Naruto was proud of himself for how far he had come.

'Ok I kept my end of the deal, now I can finally start practicing using my _Earth Grudge Fear_' thought Naruto, as he sat down in a meditative position.

He slowly started to feel out his chakra, and then used it to connect to the countless threads that were now a part of his body. He could already control the threads somewhat when he first got them, but now he could literally will them to do his bidding. At first he just got use to moving them, and having one or two threads poke out of his skin. It was weird watching it, but Naruto also thought it was cool. He started to twist the threads into a thin rope, willed it to pull back, and then willed it once more to slash at the tree in front of him. He was amazed at how deep the slash mark made.

"Oh yes totally worth the pain for getting such an amazing power" spoke Naruto as he continued to training how to manipulate the black treads.

For nearly three years Naruto continued to train himself, as well as to push himself to the limits. He was already really skilled at making seals, and could not wait to learn how to use the seals his family made for the lord of the Hōzukijō castle to keep the prisoners in line. It was too bad that his natural affinity was for wind and not fire, so he knew he would have to wait to learn how to use them.

He practiced multiple forms of bukijutsu every day so that his skills would always stay sharp. So far he could honestly say he was the best at throwing weapons in his entire school, even better than the chunin that worked there. He always carried a light brown wood handle, wood sheath, and no guard wakizashi on his belt behind his back. He was very skilled using it, but was too short to use a full sized katana so he settled for something that would work almost as good until he was big enough to use a full sized katana. He used an Uzumaki clan kenjutsu style that was unique to the Uzumaki clan. The style was called the _Dance of the Wind Goddess_, as it was fast, graceful, precise, and looked like a deadly dance.

A year ago he learned that he had a wind release affinity, which was odd since it was such a rare affinity to have for some living in fire country. Naruto knew that when he started doing real mission he would be able to collect hearts from fallen ninja and in turn their elemental affinities. He was absolutely giddy thinking about mastering all five elements. It only took one year to truly master his wind release, and he used a few months to master a few useful wind techniques. The most useful wind technique that he learned was the _Flying Swallow Technique_ which increased all of his bukijutsu skills, as well as his _Earth Grudge Fear_ attacks. He has recently mastered his fire release as he figured it would make a great combination for his wind release techniques.

After searching through the Uzumaki clan library Naruto found a scroll depicting a tiajutsu style that the lord of Hōzukijō castle had sent them as a thank you present for making the _heavenly prison techniques_. It was called _Grass Shadow Style_, and from what Naruto read it was really good. It used fast compact attacks, quick agile reversals/locks, and a powerful defensive stance. Naruto has spent the last year practicing it, and he could honestly say he was pretty good, but without experience or anyone to practice with he could only get so good.

He didn't have any luck performing genjutsu. He asked the old man Hokage about that, and he explained that even though he had great chakra control for someone with Naruto's chakra reserve, but for him to be able to use even intermediate level genjutsu Naruto would have to have nearly perfect chakra control. Naruto was depressed when he heard that, but settled for mastering the _genjutsu release technique_ to make sure he did not fall prey to a master genjutsu user. He did have some ideas on how to get around his handicap, but that would have to wait till later.

Now Naruto was off to the academy for his final year at the academy. He didn't see the point in going as it was all a bunch of bs in his opinion, but that would change when he became the Fifth Fire Shadow. He knew the old man was slowly dying inside, metaphorically speaking, having to deal with all the woes of the people, the power hungry council, the giant stacks of paper work, and the winy clan heads. He knew the old man only had about another six more years in him before he would not be able to take it, which was perfect for him, as it would give him time to get powerful, renowned, and experience. He would be the Fifth Fire Shadow at fifteen, youngest ever, and prove himself as the greatest kage ever thus elevating the Uzumaki clan in the eyes of the world. He would honor his ancestor's sacrifice in the second shinobi war by becoming the bane of the countries that destroyed his ancestral home.

The only problem Naruto was having was the old man would not let him take the heart of a prisoner with a fire release. He wanted to try out the heart _assimilation technique_ of the _Earth Grudge Fear_, but the old man had been putting him out. He wanted a fire release heart so that he would be able to use fire release techniques to their fullest, but the old man kept dodging the subject. Well not today, he was about to march in there and tell the Hokage what's what.

"Hello Naruto-kun how are you today?" asked the Hokage's assistant in her ever friendly manner. Naruto really liked her; she was almost like a sister trying to make up for lost time, or a very loving aunt.

"Hello, I am here to see the old man. Is he in today?" asked Naruto. He always showed respect as it would make becoming Hokage easier if people liked him, but when he spoke to her his words were softer more genuine and she just knew he meant all of the kind things he said to her.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun, but the Hokage is down in Torcher and Interrogation today. A spy was caught and I seams he just won't crack. I heard that neither Anko nor Ibiki could get him to crack." Spoke the secretary.

That shocked Naruto. He had heard of the masterful skill Ibiki had with interrogation prisoners and Anko Mitarashi was not far behind him in terms of skill, although he had heard her methods were far more sadistic.

"Ok well I need to talk to him, so even if he was peeping like he said his student did I would still go talk to him." Spoke Naruto with confidence.

"Oh you're really pumped up today aren't you? Going to try and corner the Hokage again and make him let you take one of the prisoners hearts for you collection" laughed the secretary. She was disturbed at first when he explained to her all that his kinjutsu could do, but over time she got over her shock, and after seeing it in action she could see how practical it was. She found it funny that every day he would come here to argue with the Hokage only to be bribed with something else like a new jutsu, or something else. She remembered when he mastered his wind release the Hokage gave him an B ranked wind release jutsu. He was so excited he completely forgot why he was there and rushed off the learn how to use it. She didn't see him for a whole week, which depressed her, but when he did finally come back he had swag in his step and she just knew he had mastered it.

"Yeap and he won't get away from me this time!" shouted Naruto as he ran towards the T&I building.

20 minutes later

Naruto was walking through the T&I building getting funny looks from the ninja with the animal masks, but they didn't say anything to him. After a few minutes Naruto was directed to a room that had four people in it. The first person was the Third Hokage with a serious look on his face; the second was a man with a bandana on his head, big black trench coat on, and scars all over his face. The third person in the room was an attractive woman with a mesh body suit on, thick grey trench coat, an orange skirt, with combat boots on. She had a pineapple shaped hair style and the color of her hair was a bright purple color. The last guy was tied to a chair, and looked worse for wear. He was a dark skinned man, which meant he was probably from Kumo, with fresh cuts on his body, was soaked to the bone, and looked like he had been starved hear recently.

"HEY OLD MAN I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" shouted Naruto with a grin on his face. Everybody, including the beaten to hell and back Kumo ninja, looked at him in shock.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" demanded the Hokage.

"You have been avoiding my request, so don't think hiding down hear with our foreign buddies is going to hide you from me. As you know I am a natural born tracker" Grinned Naruto.

"Naruto please let's not do this now" spoke the Hokage looking like he was hoping to avoid this conversation.

"Nope, you promised that you would let me use my kinjutsu as soon as I mastered water walking, but you have been avoiding letting me use 'that' ability." Spoke Naruto as he crossed his arms in front of his body.

"Sigh ok Naruto you can use it on this guy just as soon as we get all the information out of him as we can." Spoke the Hokage with a tired look on his face.

"Is that all? Why didn't you say so, I'll have this idiot singing in no time." Spoke Naruto. Anko looked like she was about to say something snappy, but stopped when she saw thin black thread starting to come out of the kids skin. The threads traveled to the struggling Kumo ninja, but he stopped struggling as soon as the threads entered his brain. Naruto had a theory that he could use the _Earth Grudge Fear_ to manipulate the brain if he did it right. After a few minutes he found were his brain stored the memories and instantly Naruto started to see the things that this guy had seen. He found who he was, that he had the scorch release bloodline which was a combination of wind and fire, and why he was spying on Konoha.

"He was here to scout out the Hyuga clan compound. Kumo is planning on kidnapping one of the unmarked Hyuga children while we signed a peace treaty with them. This would make it impossible to go to war with them, get the unmarked Hyuga back, and basically protect Kumo from any possible reproductions for their actions." Spoke Naruto, as the black threads started to retract back into his skin.

Every was gasping at what Naruto had just said. Ibiki was amazed at the potential the _Earth Grudge Fear_ had with interrogation as was Anko, but they were all surprised at what Kumo was planning on doing. Before anyone could react, Naruto shout out many of the dark threads that inhabited his body into the Kumo ninja's chest, and then using the strings removed the man's heart. He used the black threads to open a hole in his chest to allow the new heart to enter, and used those same black threads to stich himself back up. Thanks to his healing capabilities, Naruto healed without even the faintest of scars.

Looking back at the adults who had looks of shock on their faces, Naruto said "well I got what I wanted, so I will catch you later old man, scar face, pineapple head." After saying his good byes Naruto ran off to test out his now natural fire release affinity.

"Well that was surprising." Spoke Ibiki, as he watched the kid run away with a smile on his face like he just won the lottery.

"Very." Spoke the Hokage, as he walked off contemplating how he was going to make sure Kumo didn't get an unmarked Hyuga child.

"I think I am in love." Spoke a very stunned Anko, which promptly made the Hokage and Ibiki do a double take.

'Oh poor Naruto-kun/gaki. You have a very deadly snake after you, so you better watch out' thought Ibiki and the Hokage, as the felt sorry for the young blond.


	2. Chapter 2

(Naruto's Earth Grudge Fear Chapter 2)

When Naruto finally made it back to his secret training ground he started thinking about the Kumo ninja he had killed. It was his first kill and although he put on a tough face to make sure the Hokage did not use it as an excuse for Naruto not use his kinjutsu, he was still in shock. He was barely able to keep a straight face while leaving, but he was not able to hear as he was replaying everything in his repeatedly. Naruto quickly shook his head to remove the depressing thought that were starting to plague his mind.

"Get ahold of yourself Naruto. The man was trying to kidnap a child to use as a breeding factory. He deserved to die, and I refuse to feel bad about killing him" spoke Naruto as he started doing his before training stretches. After he was done he stood up and started thinking about everything that the Kumo ninja had known.

"He knew how to use wind and fire release and their elemental training so furthering his mastery of fire release should not take nearly as long as mastering wind release since I already have experience mastering fire release thanks to the memories of that Kumo nin. He knew a great Kumo kenjutsu style which I should probably learn as it would help my kenjutsu, and he knew an interesting Kumo tiajutsu style which I should learn. He had no skill in fuinjutsu which is not surprising, but he did know a little genjutsu and some interesting stealth skills that I should practice. The two things that interest me the most are the kinjutsu that he knew and his scorch release. I wonder if I would be able to use the scorch release bloodline now that I have his heart. I need to learn the _shadow clone technique_ as it will greatly increase my training, but I will still need to train physically as the clones don't seem to be able to help me in that field. Ok first master the _shadow clone jutsu_, and then master the rest" spoke Naruto as he started to practice the _shadow clone justu_. It was not very hard which confused Naruto, but apparently it did not require almost any chakra control just lots of chakra.

"_Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu_" shouted Naruto as he placed his finger in a cross sign that was used for making the _shadow clones_. It was an odd sign since it was not one of the twelve standard hand seals.

After Naruto used the _shadow clone justu_ two hundred clones popped into existence that looked exactly like Naruto. They just looked at him like they were expecting him to tell them what to do. Naruto was thankful for that as he didn't want them all to be asking questions and causing discord while he tried to use them to train.

"Ok I know you all are wondering what I want you all to do so please be patient while I issue you all jobs. I want fifty of you to practice the tiajutsu style that we learned from the dead Kumo nin, and fifty of you to practice his kenjutsu style. I want fifty of you to finish mastering fire release, and the last fifty of you will be try to learn how to us the scorch release, but if you can't learn how to do it the come over to the lake and tell me. I will be training on top of the water's surface after I apply a restriction seal to my body. This will help improve my chakra control, my strength, speed, and my reflexes" spoke the real Naruto. All of the clones saluted him and ran off to separate sides of the training ground to start mastering their given talks.

Naruto nodded his head and went over to the lakes edge. He was very skilled in fuinjutsu as he had been practicing it since he could read. It was super easy for him, and the Hokage said it was probably the most difficult and deadly skill a ninja could learn since almost no ninja had any real knowledge or skill in using it, so Naruto spent much of his time perfecting his hand writing, his knowledge of the giant library inside of the Uzumaki clan compound, and his understanding of fuinjutsu. He knew more about anyone in the village about fuinjutsu. The Hokage said that his student Jiraiya probably knew as much about fuinjutsu as Naruto, but Naruto was sure that he actually understood it far more than this Jiraiya person. He could see fuinjutsu and just understand it, and he could also see the connection seals had with one another and that led him to inventing seals that not even the Uzumaki library had inside of it. He had already invented three very useful seals.

The first seal that Naruto invented was called the _chakra storage and replenishing seal_. It was a seal that you store your chakra into and when you started to run low like in battle you could pull the chakra you saved up in the seal to use. It was great for everyone, especially people with low chakra reserves as they could save up chakra while in the village and use it when on missions if the need arises. Naruto had already applied this seal to his left shoulder.

The second seal Naruto invented was called the _medic seal_. It was a seal that you could store chakra inside of like the _chakra storage and replenishing seal_, but instead of getting back regular chakra like you would get from the first seal, the _medic seal_ converts the chakra sealed inside of it into medical chakra so if you were ever hurt it would inject the medical chakra into your body to heal you. It was still a work in progress as it would not save you from fatal injuries, but it will most defiantly slow down how fast you die giving the bearer a chance to find a medic nin that could save you. The _medic seal_ was situated on his right shoulder.

The final seal was called the _reflection seal_. It was a seal that allowed you to absorb and seal a jutsu that was being hurled at you into it. Then you could unseal it and send it back at whoever it was that used it on you or whoever you wanted to send it at really. It was very versatile as it could be placed on a weapon, some armor, a hand, or any body part, or even on the ground if you wanted to. It was very useful, but Naruto never told anyone about these seals as many people would have asked him to apply it to them. This seal was actually on the palms of both of Naruto's hands.

When Naruto got to the edge of the lake he made another clone. The clone instantly got to work writing down all of the makings all over his body that would be used for the _restriction seal_. After an hour the clone was done, and it then slammed its palm on Naruto's chest. Instantly all of the lines on Naruto's body seemed to be sucked into the clone's palm. When the clone removed its hand there was the character for the number zero on Naruto's chest representing that there was not restriction to Naruto's body at the moment.

After the clone got finished applying the restriction seal it puffed out of existence and Naruto started pushing chakra into the _restriction seal_. The character went from zero to five. Instantly Naruto could feel the strain of the seal making it five times harder for Naruto to do anything. He slowly started to run around the lake at a slow subdued pace. It was hard for Naruto to even breath with such stress on his body, but he knew it was necessary for him to reach his dreams of becoming Hokage. After five hours of constant running Naruto fell to the ground, his muscles burning like they were on fire. The only relief he had was the _medic seal_ pumping medical chakra into his muscles to heal them faster. It also helped by fixing his muscles and making them stronger due to the training he just went through.

One of his clones walked up to him with a big grin on his face. Naruto could only assume he discovered something while Naruto was training. He figured the clone was happy because of how much more powerful their fire style jutsu were now with the fire release he got from the Kumo ninja's heart.

"What is it" asked Naruto as it seemed the clone was not going to tell him what was so interesting until he asked.

"Watch this boss" shouted the clone as he started going through hand seals. When he was done he called out _Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique_ shouted the clone. Instantly a giant ball of fire formed over the clones head and it looked like a miniature sun. Naruto instantly knew that the clone used the bloodline of that Kumo nin, but was still amazed that it could do something like that.

"Wow that is amazing. How far did everyone come in their training" asked Naruto as he slowly walked towards were his clones were training.

"Why don't you see for yourself" spoke a clone as the group of clones practicing finishing mastering his fire release puffed out of existence. Instantly Naruto knew everything that they had done, and was very impressed with how well they were to master fire release. He released the kenjutsu group next and knew instantly the basics of the Kumo nin's kenjutsu style, and then after he released the tiajutsu group he knew the basics of the man's tiajutsu style. Finally he released the scorch release group and was amazed at how easily they were able to use and learn how to master it. It only took them two hours to get the hang of using it, and only another two hours to master both of the jutsu the man had learned. It was kind of a letdown now to know that the man only knew two jutsu for his awesome bloodline, but did not let that deter him. He would just make his own jutsu if the man was too lazy to learn them himself.

"Alright boys I am calling it a day. We will continue this tomorrow" spoke Naruto as he walked back home. He usually ate out with the raman stand people as they were always nice to talk to and they made him a special exception and cook other things besides raman as it would seriously affect his health if all he ate was raman. After eating he went home, brushed his teeth, and went to bed. He slept in the clan head bed room since that was what he was and he really enjoyed how spacious it was.

The next day Naruto made two hundred clones, but this time he gave them a few different orders.

"Ok group number one will continue mastering the Kumo nin's tiajutsu style, while group number two will continue learning the man's kenjutsu style. Group number three will be learning all of the jutsu that the lord of the Hōzukijō castle had sent the Uzumaki clan in thanks for creating the _heavenly prison seals_. The last group will continue to master the scorch release bloodline, and try and make a few new justu for it ok" spoke Naruto. Instantly the clones nodded their heads in understanding and took off to continue their training.

For the next two years Naruto and his clones trained hard every day to master everything they could, and using his _chakra seal_ (it is what I am going to call the _chakra storage and replenishing seal_ from now on) he was able to make much more clones to help him. The first two things Naruto ever learned were medical ninjutsu and fuinjutsu, which is how Naruto was able to make the _medic seal_, and Naruto continued his training even though he was not a ninja, or an official medical ninja he was still nearly begged by the doctors at the hospital to come and work with them as Naruto could just about heal anything. The doctors even called him a young male Tsunade Senju because of his amazing potential for medical ninjutsu. Naruto could have easily been considered Konoha's greatest fuinjutsu master by this time hands down, and he was on his way to being Konoha's greatest kenjutsu master. Only Yugao and her boyfriend could defeat him in a pure kenjutsu fight now, but oddly Naruto had been noticing that when he challenged them to kenjutsu fights they were around each other less and less. The Hokage said that it was called falling out. He explained that it was when two people who use to love each other lose interest in each other and instead of breaking up slowly just stop talking to each other all together. Naruto found it weird, but the Hokage said that he would understand when he was a little bit older and a little bit more mature. Naruto knew the Hokage was not insulting his so he dropped it.

Naruto's mastery of bukijutsu was still amazing people. It seemed like the boy could use any weapon he touched with just a little bit of practice and us it like he had been using it for years. The Hokage told him that his skills in bukijutsu, kenjutsu, medical ninjutsu, and fuinjutsu were nothing short of a prodigy even by Uzumaki standards. It made Naruto happy that the old man had said that what he was doing would make his clan proud as it was his drive to make his ancestors proud. Naruto's mastery of fire and wind style was a force to be recon with especially when he mixed it with his clones to create combination jutsu, or with his scorch release bloodline to create wide spread destruction. The Hokage was curious as to how Naruto was using the bloodline because as far as he could tell the people who had used the _earth grudge fear_ before had tried, but were never able to use the bloodlines of people they killed. Naruto just said he figured it was his Uzumaki blood in combination with the _earth grudge fear_ that gave him the ability and the Hokage seemed to agree with him. Naruto's genjutsu was still as bad as always, but he trained hard to master the _genjutsu release technique_, and could even use it without using any and seals now. Naruto knew genjutsu would probably be out of his reach forever, unless he used his _earth grudge fear_ and integrated a pair of sharingan eyes into himself, but he didn't want to be like Sasuke and he also knew that he would probably get into a lot of trouble if he did something like that so he just forgot about genjutsu for now.

The thing Naruto trained the most in though by far was his chakra control, shape manipulation, how to increase and read hand seals, his knowledge on chakra and its uses, and things like how to make jutsu, way to analyze jutsu without a dojutsu, and weaknesses and strengths that rudimentary jutsu had against one another and against less generic based ninjutsu, strategy, math, science, he could literally have a doctorates degree with all of the time Naruto spent mastering fuinjutsu and his English so that was not necessary, and basically anything that has to do with more mental than physical training.

Naruto often would train his tiajutsu while having multiple leaves stuck to his body by focusing his chakra into the leaves so that they stuck and also focusing his concentration on fighting his clone/s at the same time. This taught Naruto how to multitask and how to control his chakra better. It was made a lot more difficult when he did this while tree walking and it was almost impossible to do while water walking. Naruto wanted to master his chakra, but he thought he might kill himself before he finished from over working himself sometimes.

He read in one of his books that the best way to learn how to learn shape manipulation was to spin your chakra inside of your body in the same direction you hair grew. Naruto though it was weird, but he knew that his clan would not of kept any books that were not true as it could hurt the clan in the long run, so Naruto sat in a meditative position and thanks to hall of his chakra control training was easily able to get his chakra to spin in the direction he wanted it to. He thought it would be easy until he stood up and lost control of his chakra. He realized that spinning your chakra while moving was extremely difficult. Naruto always mastered the first step of everything he learned before having his clones master the rest of it for him. It was a way of not being totally dependent on them, and it also allowed him time to rest from all of his physical training. Eventually Naruto could walk at a slow subdue pace while slowly spinning his chakra. In his book it said that this was the end of the first step of shape manipulation so he made ten clones and had them practice it. They were eventually able to do it while jogging across the lake using water walking.

He learned quickly that the best way to master shape manipulation, chakra control, and study was to make about twenty clones before he went to sleep at night and have them train in mastering it for him. When he woke up he would get the info and then he could spend more of his time practicing more mainstream ninja arts. He started calling daytime mainstream, and nighttime oddity.

Naruto really hated math, science, politics, learning to run a clan, history, and all the other mental based subjects, but if he wanted to make his ancestors proud, and to realize his dream of becoming the Hokage and repopulating the Uzumaki clan then he knew that he would have to learn it, so he gritted his teeth and sent his clones to lean it while he slept at night. Even his clones who were completely loyal and obedient grumbled about not wanting to learn boring thing, but they did it anyways which Naruto could honestly say he would thank god for.

Naruto bugged the crap out of the Hokage when it came to learning strategy, history, politics, economics, how to be a leader, and things like that. The Hokage had told him that he would like to help him truly, but the paper work had to be done. That was when Naruto made a deal with him. He said that if he told the Hokage how to defeat his paperwork then the Hokage would have to teach him such things as teaching him how to be a ninja was apparently not allowed for some reason, but Naruto was still happy, and a little disturbed when the old man was literally at his feet crying and begging him to tell him how to defeat such an evil foe. When Naruto told him to use the _shadow clone jutsu_ the old man looked dumb struck but laughed it off, made five clones sent them to work, and then started to teach Naruto about everything he knew about everything.

He seemed a lot happier teaching then he did running the village, and the old man admitted to missing teaching the future students. Naruto joke and said that when he became Hokage that he would reassign the Hokage as Iruka's assistant. They both joked and laughed, but deep inside Naruto knew the old man would have truly loved to do something like that.

Strategy was probably the thing Naruto excelled in the most simply because he could create as many 'teams' as he wanted with his _shadow clone jutsu_ and have them attack using very difficult strategies, but the Hokage told him using real people and shadow clones were very difficult and you had to know exactly how they worked together to form the balance need for such things or else you were simply sending out you ninja to their deaths.

The Hokage was really adamant about Naruto learning how to tell the difference between jutsu before they even formed. He informed Naruto that most earth based jutsu are used with the snake seal or by slamming ones hands on the ground, but wind release usually used with weapons such as fans or with their mouths. It was difficult but the old man had been Hokage for longer than anyone so he figured it would not be wise to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The interesting thing that happened to Naruto was when he was all alone in his secret training ground. He had just release his clones and was continuing his physical training when a giant snake came crashing out of the Forest of death. Naruto quickly created twenty _shadow clones_, and had them surround the snake. When the snake was confused Naruto went through a few hand seals and shouted out _Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique_. When the giant sun like fire ball formed overhead, Naruto threw it at the snake. The snake didn't have a chance in hell, and when the technique went off it incinerated everything for a good hundred feet in every direction. Naruto was going to have to make a not to self to be more controlled when using that technique. That was when that purpled haired woman jumped out of the tree line and looked at him with surprise.

"Damn, gaki you say hello just like I do" spoke Anko as she grinned at him. She was surprised when he didn't check her out like all the men did, but chalked it up to him being too young to truly understand what she was packing was.

"So that was your snake summons" spoke Naruto. He knew about summons and about all of the ones in Konoha and who was their summoner/s. The old man had the monkey summoning contract, the weird green spandex man had the tortoises, Tsunade Senju had the slugs although she was not in the village at the moment, Orochimaru and Anko had the snake contract but Orochimaru was a rogue nin now, and Jiraiya the toad sannin had the toad summoning contract. 'That must make her Anko, I thing I have met her somewhere' thought Naruto.

"Yes, I am the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi, Konoha's snake mistress" shouted the woman as she posed in a weird way. Naruto was starting to think all ninja were cracked in the head after being around ninja like spandex man, the perverted old kage, and after hearing about all three of the sannin's problems.

"If your so sexy then why are you single, or is it that you only think you're sexy" asked Naruto with a smirk on his face. He saw the god smacked look on her face and it just made him want to laugh. That was until she started to march over towards him with death written in her eyes.

"Are you saying I am not sexy enough for you" asked Anko, as she thrust her breasts in his face. Naruto would admit it only to himself, but they felt amazing against his face, but he kept his face neutral but slightly curious so that Anko here would not thing she got the upper hand.

"Well you are very beautiful, but I think you would be even prettier if you wore some more normal clothes. You look half dressed, and like you are expecting it to rain with that jacket and boots. If you wore some form fitting ANBU pants, and a jonin vest over your fishnet undershirt, ditched the boots for some black combat boots, lost the jacket completely, and didn't have that murderous look on your face you would definitely be the most beautiful woman in all of fire country" spoke Naruto. He was so thankful for those books on how to smooth talk your way out of life threatening situations. Naruto was shocked when he saw the shocked look on Anko's face, but was even more shocked when he saw the flecks of a blush forming on her face. She quickly turned around, and started speaking to him without looking him in the face. Naruto could only assume she was doing this to preserve her dignity or to try and hide her blush.

"So you're saying that if I wore that instead of this then you would think I was the most beautiful woman in fire country" asked Anko, but Naruto could detect hesitance or maybe it was shyness, but he couldn't be sure.

"Of course no one would be able to match your beauty if you wore clothes like that" spoke Naruto with a big smile. He couldn't see it, but Anko's blush just went up a few shades.

"Would you say take me out on a date if I wore something like that" spoke Anko in a fake jokey voice, but Naruto was not fooled for a minute.

"I would love to, but only after I became a full fledge ninja of Konohagakure. That way no one could say anything bad about you when they saw us walking together since I would be technically an adult" spoke Naruto, as he smiled at the back of Anko's head. He had butterflies in his stomach, and he remembered that the old man told him that it was a sign that he was nervous because he liked a girl and was having a hard time keeping him-self in control.

"Then it's a date. In two years you will take me out for dango" spoke Anko with conviction in her voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her choice of food, but did not comment. She must have really loved the stuff to suggest they got there. Naruto smiled and told her it was a promise of a lifetime. After that they started to talk about more normal things. Anko was apparently impressed by him when he got that information out of that Kumo nin, but even more impressed when he took the man's heart for his own. She wanted to know why he did that, so he told her that it would protect him from dying if he ever had one of his hearts destroyed, allowed him to use the man's natural born affinity like it was his own, and also allowed him to use his elemental affinity. Anko was very surprised, but figured that was how he was able to kill her snake summons so easily. After that Anko and Naruto met up every other day. They really enjoyed fighting each other as Naruto was very strong, and used many different techniques, but Anko had her summons and years of experience, plus she was very skilled in tiajutsu, and ninjutsu just like Naruto.

For the next two years Naruto trained with and without Anko. He completely mastered all of the jutsu, techniques, fighting styles, and everything else that Kumo ninja knew. He also moved up to using a katana, but the katana he used looked exactly like his last sword, but just longer. His fuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu reached levels unheard of before. Naruto decided to master poison release, since Anko would not get off of his back about it, and found it to actually very useful. He learned that he could combine it with his wind release to spread it around, or with his fire release, which would turn the fire a purple color, to poison anyone that the fire burned making it much harder to cure. Naruto was finally able to defeat Yugao and her ex-boyfriend in a pure kenjutsu fight solidifying Naruto's place as Konoha's best kenjutsu fighter. He was sad to hear that they broke up, but they told him that it was not so bad and that they would find someone else. Naruto was able to keep his own with Anko in a pure tiajutsu fight now, and that was saying something because the woman was fast, extremely flexible, had amazing reflexes, and all of that combined with her tiajutsu style made it nearly impossible to hit her most of the time. Naruto was able to learn some basic genjutsu, but other than that he was still hopeless at it.

Naruto now wore black ANBU pants that had many pockets, a forest green tee shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, but now it was a silver color. He wore a black bracelet that had a seal on it that kept all of his kunai on his left wrist, and a dark green bracelet that had a seal on it that kept all of his shuriken in it on his right wrist. Around his neck was a black necklace with a silver snake with green eyes. It was a gift from Anko, and she told him it meant a lot to her so if he ever lost it, or it became damaged she would feed him to her snake summons. Naruto's blond hair was framed up just like the Yodaime Hokage's, but unlike the Yodaime he had three little whisker markings on each side of his face, that Anko said gave him a feral look that many women found hot.

Now you can see our blond hero on his way to his last official day as a student, because after today Naruto knew he would be a genin. He would finally be an official ninja of Konohagakure and that meant he was one step closer to achieving his dream.

When Naruto walked into his classroom he wished he could say he wasn't disappointed, but he was. The only kids that would become ninja were the future clan heads, but even they were not some kind of beacons of hope for the village that was for sure.

Shikamaru Nara, future clan head of the Nara clan, was sleeping like he didn't have a worry in the world, his best friend Choji Akimichi, future clan head of the Akimichi clan, was eating like some kind of human vacuum cleaner, and their only female friend Ino Yamanaka, future clan heiress of the Yamanaka clan, although Naruto did not doubt her father would disown her before allowing her to run their clan into the ground, was fawning over the last emo like he was god's gift to mankind.

The last emo was Sasuke Uchiha, the future clan head of the Uchiha clan, and the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre that his brother committed. It left the boy mentally scared but nobody seemed to notice, or even try and get the boy to get some help. They just ignored it because their precious Uchiha could do no wrong apparently. He and Naruto had a long history of hatting each other. Sasuke was jealous of Naruto's skills and claimed that only a Uchiha elite should have that kind of skill, but Naruto would always just ignore him and continue doing whatever it was that he was doing. This only infuriated the last prick even more, but he wouldn't do anything because he knew Naruto was stronger than him so he resorted to petty name calling, in an attempt to get a rise out of him.

Then there was Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga clan, although Naruto heard from the grape vine that they were planning on giving that title to her little sister and branding her with the cage bird seal, something Naruto was going to get rid of the moment he became Hokage. She was overly shy, and a very good person, but she had been dished out a tough hand when she was born into the hard ass clan.

Back down the rows was Shino Aburame, the clan heir to the Aburame clan, and a generally quiet guy. Naruto knew he was constantly examining everything and storing it away for future use. Naruto could respect the boy for his dedication to being a shinobi, but one should not have to resort to stripping all or even almost all of their emotions to be a skilled shinobi.

In the front of the room was Kiba Inuzaka, future clan head of the Inuzaka clan, although Naruto thought that his sister deserved it way more than the annoying brat did. Kiba was always going on about being an alpha male, and exerting his dominance. This was probably why he did not like Naruto because Naruto was stronger and smarter than him at everything. It made Kiba feel threatened, and that caused him to lash out at Naruto. Naruto for his part just ignored Kiba, but if he really got on his nerve he would shoot him and Sasuke a small dose of his killing intent to shut them up.

The only people that had a chance of passing was Sai and Sakura. Sai was like a robot, and used ink passed ninjutsu that he made by drawing on a note pad with an ink brush. He was pretty skilled, and smart to, but he was very rigged and only knew so much in only certain fields. He was good, but he was seriously lacking in a lot of areas and his robot personality made it difficult for others to be around him. Sakura Haruno was the daughter of a civilian council woman, something else Naruto was going to disband as soon as he became a ninja, and Naruto was sure that the woman was using her status to make sure her daughter passed, and it was also due to the civilian council that the academy was so easy. Sakura was nothing but a diehard fan girl and even she was passing. Besides book smarts she was nothing more than a civilian.

After a while Naruto's teachers walked in. The first one was a tan skinned man with a scar running across his nose. His name was Iruka and he was a chunin of Konohagakure. The second man was named Mizuki. He had white hair, and was very pail complicit. Naruto could tell that he didn't like him, but just ignored the man as he was not worth his time.

"Ok today is the day of the graduation exams so I want everyone ready" spoke Iruka as Mizuki passed out various tests. When he got to Naruto he gave him a dirty look, but Naruto just ignored him and looked at his paper. He knew instantly that there was a genjutsu on his paper, so he removed it and finished before everyone else. That pissed Mizuki off, but he didn't say anything. When everyone was done Iruka ushered them outside for the throwing knives test.

"Ok you guys here is your next test. You will through ten kunai and ten shuriken. You will get bonus points for hitting the eight kill spots, as well as how many kunai and shuriken you actually hit your target with" shouted Iruka as all of the students liked up to take their turns.

Kiba got a 6:7, Hinata got 8:8, Shino got the same as Hinata 8:8, Sakura and Ino were pathetic only getting a 4:4, Sai got an 7:7, Choji got 6:5, and Shikamaru got a 6:6 because apparently it was to troublesome to throw kunai, Sasuke was the most annoying getting a 9:9 only to give Naruto a superior then you look, but that look vanished when Naruto got a 10:10 and hit all eight of the kill spots including both eyes. Sasuke was far from happy, but Iruka moved them on to the tiajutsu portion next.

Naruto was getting tired of Mizuki trying to sabotage his test, so he figured he would teach the man a lesson he surely wouldn't soon forget. After Sasuke was done hanging upside down from some strange tiajutsu attack Naruto entered the ring. Mizuki had a sadistic look much like Anko's, but this one was full of hate instead of childish curiosity. Mizuki rushed at him, but Naruto easily dodged the slow punch the man aimed at his face, and delivered a breathtaking knee to the man's solar plexus. Mizuki did not stand up, and Iruka quickly called the match in Naruto's favor. After that Iruka ushered them all back into the class room for the final test.

"Ok class all you will have to do is show me that you can do the three basic academy jutsu and you will become official ninja of Konohagakure" spoke Iruka. Naruto was defiantly make the old man a part time teacher here when he became the fifth fire shadow to make sure these idiots stop making pansy ninja and start making real hard core ninja that the leaf actually needed.

Just like Naruto predicted only the clan heirs plus Sai and Sakura passed the exams. When Naruto came out he had his leaf forehead protector strapped to his forehead with his bangs falling over the edges just like the fourth fire shadow.

On his way out Mizuki tried to convince him that there was a secret exam to become a chunin, but Naruto declined as he knew there was no such thing. Being around the old man most of the time taught you much about the village and that only led Naruto to believe that Mizuki was up to something. Right when he was about to cross the wall that protected the Uzumaki clan compound Anko showed up out of nowhere with an almost scared look on her face.

"Hey Anko-chan how was T&I today" asked Naruto with a smile. He was happy to see that cute blush on Anko's face appear like always. She looked so hot in her new outfit. She now wore dark blue ANBU style pants that were pretty tight, a green tokobetsu jonin jacket on top of her fishnet undershirt. Anko really liked it because when she unzipped it a little bit to show off the girls she knew Naruto was looking. She also knew that he was looking at the side of her breasts as her impressive chest pushed the jacket out a good ways allowing him to see the sides of her double D cup breasts. She had ditched those weird rain boots for some all black combat boots. Around her neck was a purple gem necklace that Naruto had bought for her to compliment her beautiful hair. He remembered how she went cherry red and how he didn't see her for a week after that. When he did finally start to see her again she always had the necklace on just like he always had on the necklace that she gave him on.

"It was fun, got to see some poor fool scream bloody murder which is always fun, but that's not why I came over. Do you still want to go on that date you promised me all those years ago" asked Anko as she looked away from Naruto too scared of rejection.

"Of course, does tomorrow night sound good for you" asked Naruto as he took and kissed Anko's knuckles. Anko flushed cherry red right before nodding vigorously and then she took off into the night.

"Well mom dad, I think you so just got his first date, and with such an amazing woman" spoke Naruto as he entered the Uzumaki clan compound.


	3. Chapter 3

(Naruto's Earth Grudge Fear Chapter 3)

(I don't own Naruto or its characters)

(One week after the genin exam)

As Naruto walked back to the academy hopefully for the last time, he couldn't help but remember what happened five days ago. He had promised to take Anko out on a romantic dinner over two years ago, and he was happy that she remembered their little promise.

When Naruto showed up to pick her up for their date he had been wearing a new design called a tuxedo, which was made specifically for him. It didn't take long for him to make it. Not too long ago he discovered he could even make clothes with his earth grudge fear threads. The clothes were very strong, and would repair themselves if chakra was applied to the clothes. His particular tux was all black, and had a dark grey undershirt to offset all of the black, with silver cuff links. His shoes were polished until they shown, and his undershirt was unbuttoned lightly so that he muscular chest was visible underneath the necklace Anko had given him.

When the door opened up Naruto was shocked to say the least. Standing there was not the Anko he was used to seeing. The Anko he was used to seeing was work/tease Anko, but this Anko was model/die via blood loss from the nose area. She was wearing a dark purple form fitting dress that stopped a little past the middle of her bubble but, and her knee. She had back jeweled earing in her ears, and the necklace he bought her around her neck. She also had on some dark purple stiletto high heels on, that really helped to show off those amazing legs of hers. All Naruto could say was "Damn". This seemed to please her as she smiled and took his arm like a lady would.

Naruto just smiled as she led him to a dark lit dango bar that she was obviously familiar with. As they had walked every man had looked on with shock, jealousy, and lust at Anko and Naruto, while the women looked on with shock, jealousy, and lust at Naruto and Anko. They just ignored everyone except each other as they talked about whatever came to mind at the moment.

When they got to the dango bar the people looked at them both with barely restrained shock. Naruto pulled out a chair for Anko who graciously took it, and then Naruto took his seat across from her. They both ordered the same thing. They ordered a round of every flavor dango and a bottle of saki. They toasted to Naruto's graduation, but Naruto could tell there was something about the way she said graduation that was iffy, but forgot about it as the night rolled on. Naruto took Anko to a beautiful lake with swan flying around. It truly made the night magical. When Naruto walked Anko up to her front door he was surprised when she pulled him in and gave him a deep kiss. It was very nice, and Naruto quickly got over his shock and kissed Anko back. After a while they broke up and went their separate ways. Neither Naruto nor Anko could get much sleep that night because neither of them could stop thinking about that magical night and the amazing kiss at the end. By the end of the week everyone knew that Naruto and Anko where an item.

When Naruto walked into the classroom everyone gave him a weird stare. He could only assume it was because of the rumors about him and Anko. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and sat down in his own seat. Eventually the student's sensei's started to show up, but none of them were anything special except a certain few.

The first one to interest Naruto was a man with short black hair, tan skin, wearing the standard jonin attire, wearing a sash with the character for fire on it, and was smoking a cigarette. Naruto instantly knew that this was the old man's wayward son Asuma. Apparently the old man and Asuma had a falling out so Asuma joined the twelve guardians, the fire lord's personal body guards. Apparently he was back, and as a jonin sensei no less. Whoever got him as a sensei would be very lucky. Apparently Naruto wasn't lucky enough because Asuma called out Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji's names. Naruto could only figure Asuma wanted to train the next generation of the Ino-shika-cho.

The second person to interest Naruto was a woman with wine red eyes who was wearing what looked like bandages all over her body. She was Kurenia Yuhi, the genjutsu mistress of the leaf, but Naruto only knew her because Anko had introduced him to her a few months ago. She seemed like a nice enough person, but Naruto hopped he wasn't on her team as he sucked at casting genjutsu completely. He could break out of just about any genjutsu, but creating one is completely lost to him so. He was relieved when she called for Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, but was slightly skeptical of the choices. Kurenia specialized in genjutsu and not really anything else. She must have been banking on their clans to teach them everything they would need to know for offence while she taught the teamwork and life experience type things. In Naruto's opinion it was not a good match, but he would have to hold his tong for a little bit longer if he wanted to change anything.

After Kurenia left a man with brown hair and black eyes walked it. Naruto had never seen this man before, but could sense that he had felt his chakra, so Naruto figured the man was an ex ANBU ninja of some kind, probably worked in the old man's office more than likely. Naruto was relatively shocked when he looked at him and made a 'follow me' sign. Naruto instantly got up and followed the man out of the room. After a while of walking they were on the roof before the man stopped and turned around to look at Naruto.

"My name is Yamato, and I will be your jonin instructor from now on" spoke the man. He saw Naruto looking at him funny but was not sure what he was trying to see.

"Why am I the only one you took with you? Aren't their supposed to be three genin per team" asked Naruto. He didn't know this ninja so he didn't really see any real reason besides his perfect academy record as to why he would want him as an apprentice which is what Naruto figured this was.

"I will be your mentor form this day forward, and you shall be my apprentice. The Hokage asked me to be your jonin sensei as he believes I will be able to help you learn and master many things you don't already know, and help you learn how to use any new elemental bloodline limits you might ascertain" spoke the man. He didn't really have a facial expression, and Naruto just figured the man had probably been in the ANBU for far too long and had probably dedicated his entire life to his work. Some people just don't know how to relax, but then again some people relax far too much.

"So the old man told you about that huh? Well if you could teach me how to use a bloodline limit then you must have some kind of previous knowledge of using them. I can only guess you have an elemental bloodline limit that nobody knows about, but my only question is why don't they? With Konoha's rumor factory anyone and everyone who had a bloodline to a freckle has at least ten rumors about them, so how were you able to get around without anyone knowing" spoke Naruto. He was pleased to see that stone hard face turn into something that resembled shock before he fixed it.

"I was an experiment, the last one before he left the village, which left me with a power he greatly wanted. He was experimenting with the cells of the first fire shadow" spoke the man with venom in his voice. Naruto has a small look of shock about him, but quickly schooled his features, much to the approval of his sensei, and started to think a mile a minute.

"So you can use the Shodai Hokage's Mokuton bloodline limit" whispered Naruto with awe. Already he was coming up with plans on how to get the man's heart without getting in trouble. If the man was even close to as strong as Naruto thought he was he would have to kill him quickly while he was un aware.

"Yes and no. I can use it, but no were near what the Shodai was said to be able to do. I can use it like a normal bloodline, but not the godly extent that the first was said to be able to do" spoke Yamato. He was examining Naruto's facial features, and was pleased to see that the boy already had great skills in hiding his emotions.

'The Hokage is banking a lot on you taking that hat from him soon boy so I can only hope that don't disappoint him. He really wants to retire, and if even one rumor about your skill and strength are true then you have what it takes to be the next Hokage' thought Yamato.

"Hmmmm I bet that is disappointing isn't it, but I would just be happy to be able to do it at all as it is the bloodline everyone wants, except the people of this village who can only think about the Uchiha, and their thieving ways" spoke Naruto with venom in his voice. He really didn't like Sasuke or the Uchiha as they were the ones that would mainly give him dirty looks, and they would even sometimes detain him in the Uchiha police station. The last time that it happened the Hokage blew up on the deceased clan head, and from then on the Uchiha ignored him completely. It was kind of a release honestly, but being ignored was probably even worse than being hated.

"I don't feel disappointed as I has trained very had, but enough of that. Meet me in training ground ten in ten minutes. If you're late you won't pass" spoke the man before he used the _body flicker technique_ to flick away.

'So there was another test. I knew I saw some kind of worry in Anko-chan's eyes when I talked about being a genin. I will just have to make sure I pass, so Anko-chan won't have to worry' thought Naruto as he haled assed it to training ground ten. It only took him four minutes to get there which shocked Yamato, but he quickly got over his shock and nodded his head.

"It looks like your pretty fast, and have some good stamina as you don't seem out of breath. Ok here is the test you will have to pass to actually become a genin. You will have to defeat me in combat. You can use any jutsu, fighting style, whatever it is that you want, but you must defeat me before this timer goes off. You have thirty minutes" spoke Yamato.

Naruto quickly went held up half a hand seal, but still ten clones came into existence. Naruto had truly mastered the shadow clone jutsu to a point he only needed one hand to make them anymore. The first clone charged Yamato at impressive speeds. The clone was able to hold his own against Yamato for about ten minutes before it was defeated. Yamato looked shocked that it took that long for him to defeat a clone that only had ten percent of the originals fighting capabilities. Naruto nodded his head at two more who quickly rushed Yamato once again. He was on the defensive for a while, but when he pulled out his kunai he was able to destroy the clones. Naruto pointed to the next clone that pulled out its katana and charged him. Yamato received multiple shallow cuts from the clone, and had to resort to using ninjutsu to defeat it. When Naruto saw Yamato use ninjutsu he nodded at another clone that charged Yamato, but when he got about half way to him he started going through hand seals.

_Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu_ shouted the clone. Instantly a red hot fireball shot out of the clone's mouth and blasted off towards Yamato at incredible speeds.

Yamato saw the fireball coming and quickly started going through hand seals of his own. _Wood Style: Wood Locking Wall Jutsu_ shouted Yamato as wood came out of the ground and formed a dome around him protecting him from the fire. When the fire died down Yamato went through a few hand seals and shouted out _Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu_. When he got done calling out the name of his jutsu a wooden dragon came out of the ground and killed his clone.

Naruto saw the wood release techniques and had to admit even as watered down as it was the Mokuton was really an amazing bloodline, but Naruto had his scorch release, and a few jutsu he had wanted to try for some time now. Quickly Naruto started going through hand seals and stopped and held up his hands to his mouth while he sucked in air. _Scorch Release: Dragon Breath Jutsu_ shouted Naruto as a long stream of red and white fire launched out of his mouth. When the fire hit the ground it spread out in all directions incinerating everything that it touched.

Yamato saw this and knew instantly that his _Wood Locking Wall Jutsu_ would not stand up to such an overwhelming fire style jutsu, so he jumped high into the trees and tried to escape the wave of fire coming his way.

Naruto saw Yamato run for the hills and smiled to himself. He already had a plan for the man, and it would involve seeing if wood could stand the heat.

Yamato stopped running to catch his breath, but right before he could stand up ninja wire appeared everywhere and pinned him to the tree he was standing on. When he followed the ninja wire he saw one of Naruto's clones going through hand signs. When the clone got done going through hand signs it shouted out _Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique_. After he called this out fire blasted out of his mouth and traveled down through the ninja wire strait into Yamato's body. The clone was still on guard, and was thankful it was when it saw 'Yamato' turn into a wood dumbie. It gave it just enough time to see Yamato unmerge with a tree right behind him before Yamato destroyed him. Now Naruto knew that Yamato could travel within the trees which were not a good thing as almost all of Konoha was forests.

Naruto quickly thought up a way to smoke Yamato out of the trees. He made two more clones and the all started going through hand sighs. Three of the clones called out_ Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu_, the other three clones called out _Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu_ and the real Naruto shouted out _Scorch Release: Dragon Breath Jutsu_. Four powerful streams of sun hot fire shout out in opposite directions completely incinerating the surrounding forest. All anyone could see now was fire and Naruto just waited for Yamato to show himself. It did not take long as a root came out of the ground. From that root Yamato emerged coughing up smoke and sweeting like a pig on market day. Naruto did not give him the chance to recover and held the blade next to Yamato's neck right before the timer went off.

"Looks like I win Yamato sensei" joked Naruto as he started to use medical ninjutsu to heal the man. He had a good deal of smoke in his lungs and a few burn marks on his body. For someone who got a watered down version of the first fire shadow's bloodline he used it very well. Naruto could only imagine how powerful the man would be if he had the full blown bloodline.

After that Naruto and Yamato talked about a training schedule. Yamato decided to teach Naruto water release as he needed to know how to put out the fires that he started. Naruto wanted to start training immediately, but Yamato said no as he had to fix the forest that Naruto incinerated. Naruto was mad that the man wanted to postpone his training, but let it go when the man gave him the stink eye. When Naruto got home he pulled out a book on how to master water release from his clan's library and went outside. When he was outside he made one hundred clones and ordered them to start mastering water release, and the n he made a hundred more and ordered them to master earth release. He would show his sensei that he didn't need him; after all he just got done kicking the man's ass.

For the next month Naruto mastered earth and water release. Yamato was very surprised Naruto was able to learn how to master elemental training so fast, but Naruto just shrugged and continue to practice and master earth and water release. The next two months were on learning and mastering various earth and water style ninjutsu which once again Naruto miraculously was able to do without any problems what so ever. The fourth month was more on fighting and getting use to using those jutsu that Yamato had taught him in combat situations. Naruto was a natural at using ninjutsu and his amazingly large chakra reserves only made it easier. It was one of the reasons that Naruto could be considered a one man army. One day while they were training a rat masked ANBU ninja jumped down from the trees and handed Yamato a message.

"The Hokage needs to see you two as soon as possible. There is some trouble happening on one of the new genin's mission. Apparently they got into some trouble and need some backup" spoke the ANBU ninja.

"What can you expect with such a joke for an academy" spoke Naruto as he looked at the ANBU ninja.

"That is true" spoke the ANBU ninja before leaving using the _body flicker technique_.

"Come, we need to get to the Hokage" spoke Yamato as he started to run in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

'I know that, I was right here you ass. This man is really working my nerves' thought Naruto as he ran behind Yamato. It didn't take long to get to the Hokage tower, and when they got inside Naruto got a hug from the secretary and left a clone with her to catch them up as he did miss her.

"Reporting for duty Hokage-sama" spoke Yamato in a completely serious voice. Naruto may have found the man annoying but he was a good ninja and was exactly how ninja should act when working.

"Ah good you two are here. We have had some problems with team sevens first C ranked mission. Apparently the client lied to us, and it is actually and A ranked mission and not a C ranked one. Kakashi believes that with some back up they will be able to finish this mission without any fatalities, but just to be safe I have decided to send your team as Naruto-kun here is an expert medic, and Yamato you are a ninja with lots of battle experience. Your mission in to assassinate Zabuza Momochi unless he leaves wave country, Gato of Gato shipping, and any other rogue ninja residing inside of wave country. It will be a low S ranked mission, do you accept" asked the Hokage. Yamato and Naruto nodded their heads and were off to wave country.

"How long will it take for us to get to wave country" asked Naruto as he and Yamato passed the entrance to Konoha.

"It should only take an hour at the most so keep a sharp eye out for any ambushes" spoke Yamato as they flew across the trees at amazing speeds.

After an hour of running they came upon a sight that even Yamato in his ANBU mode would have to admit was pitiful. Sasuke Uchiha was brooding so hard that little thunderclouds had materialized over his head; Sakura Haruno's eyes had hearts in them that neither Naruto nor Yamato could figure out how she did it, and said who had that smile that they both found creepy. The saddest of them all was the sensei that was letting it all happen just so he could read more of his pervert book. Both Yamato and Naruto were so mad they were close to snapping.

When the jumped out of the trees everyone's attention snapped in their direction. Sasuke looked angry, Sakura looked confused, Sai looked creepy, Kakashi was a pervert, and the bridge builder looked ready to wet himself, or he was just shaking because of how drunk he was.

"Ah Yamato I was wondering who they were going to send" spoke Kakashi with his eye smile. Naruto did not even give him a chance to even acknowledge him before snapping at him.

"I will be reporting the disgusting sight I saw that you call a team when we get back to Konoha Hatake. I don't care if you were an ANBU captain when you were still just a child what I saw was ridiculous and it reflects poorly on all of Konoha. If you just want to sit around and read your pervert book that is fine I will have a quick chat with the Hokage and have you demoted to a chunin so you can play gate guard for the rest of your life so you will have plenty of time to read your pervert books" spoke Naruto as he gave Kakashi a hard glare.

"Naruto just because you were a hot shot coming out of the academy four months ago I wouldn't suggest you threaten me" but that was as far as Kakashi got before Naruto cut him off again.

"I could still be a civilian and if I saw that crap I would have reported it to the Hokage anyways. It is not a threat Hatake it is a promise. Unless you start cleaning your act I sagest you find a chair you like because you'll need if for gate duty" spoke Naruto as he and Kakashi stared each other down. Yamato decided to intervene and put a stop to this nonsense.

"Kakashi, Naruto stop this at once. Kakashi Naruto is right what we saw was a disgrace to the standards all Konoha nin try to preserve. Naruto you should not speak to your commanding officer like that" chided Yamato as he stood in between both of them.

"Are you two here to be our backup" asked Kakashi as he returned his attention to Yamato as he ignored Naruto staring at him.

"Yes in a matter of speaking we are. We were sent here to assassinate Gato, Zabuza, and any other missing nin in wave country. It is an official S ranked mission granted to us by the Sandaime Hokage" spoke Yamato.

"What! How did the dobe get an S ranked mission" shouted Sasuke as he glared daggers at Naruto.

"By not shouting in enemy territory like an idiot, by working hard and becoming strong, by not brooding and no insulting everyone that crosses my path runt" spoke Naruto as he brushed Sasuke off like he didn't even exist. Sasuke looked ready to kill, but Kakashi shot him a looked that said 'Shut Up'.

"We need to keep moving. Your team will guard the bridge builder while my team handles any nuke nin we come across" spoke Yamato. Kakashi nodded and got his team in the diamond formation. None of the, besides Sai, looked happy about the situation.

Eventually the made it inside of wave country when an unnatural mist started to set in. Naruto could tell there was chakra in the air with his sensor abilities, and placed his hand on his katana's handle. That was when he heard the sound of something spinning and coming in their direction. Quickly Naruto shouted "Duck". Everyone ducked to the ground. Kakashi dragged Sakura down, Yamato dragged the bridge builder down, Sai and Sasuke were able to duck in time by themselves, but Naruto didn't duck. He quickly pulled out his katana and used the _Flying Swallow Technique_ to channel wind chakra into the blade. Naruto quickly blocked what looked to be a giant cleaver with his sword, but the giant cleaver did not last long against his _Flying Swallow_ empowered katana and was cut into two pieces

When Naruto turned around and found the man he was looking for. Standing on a branch with the bottom half of the giant cleaver in his hands was Zabuza Momochi. He had the standard Kiri outfit on, but had tape all around his face. The man had tan skill and dark short hair. Even with only half of the sword Naruto could tell the man was having some difficulties holding it without using both hands. It was a weakness Naruto noticed instantly.

"Well that isn't something you see every day. A genin using a jonin level technique to a masterful level may have caught me off guard, but it won't happen again" spoke Zabuza as he stood a good six plus feet tall in the air.

"Zabuza Momochi, my sensei and I have been sent here to terminate you. You are hindering Konoha shinobi and that will not go unpunished. You have either two choices. You can leave wave country and never come back or interfere with another Konoha mission or you can stay and die. The choice is yours, but is suggest you choose wisely" spoke Naruto as he started channeling wind release chakra into his katana.

"Ha, you think you and your sensei are enough to stop me? Ha I laugh at your stupidity. Let's see here. How about you fight my apprentice and I fight your sensei. It will be a battle to the death" shouted Zabuza as he charged Yamato. Naruto just ignored the man and focused his attention of the ninja with the Kiri hunter nin mask on. Whoever he or she was they were young that was for sure.

"Please die with some dignity" spoke the hunter nin, but the voice was distorted because of the mask so Naruto could not figure out the sex of the person.

"Only if you do so first" spoke Naruto as he charged the hunter nin.

The hunter nin quickly started going through hand signs before calling out _Thousand Flying Ice Needles of Death_. Instantly the fog turned into hundreds of small ice needles that were all pointed at Naruto before shooting towards him with amazing speeds.

Naruto stopped his charge and started going through hand signs of his own. When he got done he shouted out _Scorch Release: Multi Fire Bullet Jutsu_. Instantly hundreds of tiny bullets of scorching fire shot out of Naruto's mouth and hit all of the incoming ice needles.

The hunter nin looked surprised for some reason, but Naruto did not let it distract him, so he swung his katana and unleashed a powerful blade of wind chakra at the hunter nin. The chakra blade moved very fast, but damn if that hunter nin have the fastest hands he had ever seen.

When the hunter nin got done going through hand signs he shouted Ice Release: Ice Dome Jutsu. Instantly a dome of ice surrounded the hunter nin. Naruto thought his _wind blade technique_ would easily cut through the hunter nin's little ice dome, but he was surprised when the ice dome stood strong.

"You are very strong, but you will not survive my next technique" spoke the hunter nin as he once again started going through hand signs. When he was done he shouted _Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirror Jutsu_. Instantly twenty one mirrors of ice surrounded Naruto and in all of the mirrors was an image of the hunter nin. The hunter nin reached back and then threw ice needles from all of the mirrors.

Naruto was surprised at this, as he thought it was all an illusion, but it seemed that all of the mirrors could attack him at once. Quickly he started thinking of a way to escape, but the ice needles were first, so he started going through hand signs. When he got done weaving his hand signs he called out _Earth Style: Earth Dome Jutsu_. As soon as Naruto called out the name of his jutsu a dome of earth covered him. He heard the ice needles hit the earth dome, but none of them were able to piece which was a good thing in Naruto's book. Quickly Naruto started going through hand signs. When he was done he let his earth dome fall and called out the name of his jutsu before the hunter nin could attack him. He shouted _Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder_ and twenty one balls of white and red fire started surrounding him. Naruto stuck out his hands and instantly the balls shout out towards the mirrors. When the fireballs hit the ice mirrors all you could hear was ice hissing as it melted super-fast right before a big explosion. Naruto saw the hunter nin fly into the air, and didn't let the chance pass him up. Quickly, using his katana, Naruto removed the hunter nin's head with one quick swing before he or she was able to react. Naruto quickly used his _earth grudge fear_ to remove the hunter nin's heart and insert it into his own chest cavity. Naruto could already feel the cold power rushing through his body. He couldn't wait to start using ice release techniques, but first he had to help his sensei out. Naruto quickly ran over to where he heard metal clashing. When he got there he saw Zabuza and Yamato fighting using kenjutsu. Naruto saw that Yamato was using some kind of wood sword and shield to fend off Zabuza so Naruto snuck up behind Zabuza as he and Yamato were locking swords. Naruto willed his _earth grudge fear_ to wrap around his hand until I looked like a small black drill, then Naruto channeled wind chakra into before ramming his hand through Zabuza's heart.

"AHHHHH" shouted Zabuza right before falling to the ground and dyeing. Yamato looked tired but thankful, Kakashi looked impressed, Sasuke and Sakura looked jeapers creapers scared, and Sai looked serious, but Naruto knew the creepy smile was just around the corner.

"What took you so long" asked Yamato as he stretched his arm muscles after that difficult battle with Zabuza.

"Zabuza's apprentice was far stronger than Zabuza, and had the famous ice release bloodline of Kiri. It took me some time to get a feel for how it worked, its weaknesses, and things like that. I also wanted to see what all it could to and I was very impressed" spoke Naruto. He saw the look Yamato was giving him and nodded his head.

"So you did use the _earth grudge fear_ to get the hunter nin's heart, so you could use his ice release" spoke Yamato as he eyed Naruto. Naruto just smiled and walked over to him and started to apply healing chakra to his body. A few seconds later Yamato was as good as new and started leading the team on towards the bridge builder's house.

The bridge builder's house was very nice, but his daughter was a gem. She was so kind, smart, and beautiful that Naruto found him spending more time with her then learning how to use his ice release. He did learn that even after four months Kakashi had not even taught his genin tree walking, which was another thing Naruto was going to report to the Hokage. He knew the Hokage wouldn't do anything, but when he became Hokage he would have proof that Kakashi was not doing his job properly and demote him for sure.

They stayed in wave country for a week, and in that time Naruto learned how to use his new ice release bloodline and reinvented the jutsu he saw the hunter nin use. He practiced his ice release bloodline by killing bandits, and other scum with it as practice. He knew the closer the bridge got to be complete the more likely Gato would come with whomever to try and kill the bridge builder. He was right after one week Gato and an army of bandits were seen coming towards the village. Kakashi left Sakura at the bridge builder's house to protect their family, but Naruto didn't trust Sakura for a second to protect Tsunami and her son, as much of a pain in the ass that he was, so he left a _shadow clone_ to protect them from the shadows.

When Naruto, Yamato, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai got to the bridge they saw Gato and at least a thousand bandits. Naruto knew that even though there were a lot of them, they were simply bandits nothing compared to a trained ninja.

"Let me handle this" spoke Naruto as he stepped forwards. Sasuke instantly started bitching when he heard Naruto say that.

"What make you think you going to get all of them when I an Uchiha elite am much more suited for a mission like this" spoke Sasuke with the Uchiha vanity showing again.

"This" spoke Naruto as he slapped Sasuke a crossed the face with the piece of paper written by the Hokage that said Yamato and Naruto were the ones who were supposed to eliminate all of the treats in wave country while Kakashi's team was supposed to protect the bridge builder and his family.

"As far as I am concerned you're not even supposed to be here, and I will be writing that on my report as well" spoke Naruto as he started going through hand signs. When he got done he shouted out _Ice Style: One Horned White Whale Jutsu_ shouted Naruto as a giant white whale with a long horn jumped out of the water and landed on all of the bandits, crushing them to death. The only person that was left alive was Gato who was already running away like the coward he was. Naruto started going through hand signs once again and shouted out _Ice Release: Ice Prison Jutsu_. Naruto then slammed his hands on the ground and ice instantly formed and started chasing Gato. It didn't take it long as the jutsu was very fast, and Gato was very slow even for civilian standards because of his small stature. When Gato was incased in ice Naruto threw a kunai covered in wind chakra with an exploding tag on it. The kunai buried itself about three inches deep, but then the paper bomb went off and completely destroyed Gato's body.

After that the villagers partied for three days strait. They were easily able to afford it as Naruto had transferred all of Gato's assets to wave country and made sure that everyone got their fair share of the money. With Gato gone they were easily able to get supplies, but Naruto had to remind them that they did have to pay for the S and C ranked mission, but they were not worried as with the money they got from Gato they easily were able to pay for the missions. As they left Tazuna told Naruto that they were going to name the bridge after him, but he asked them to use his last name as it would last much longer. They all agreed and soon the 'Great Uzumaki Bridge' was formed.

The thing that surprised Naruto the most was when Tsunami told him that she had fallen for him, and that she was heartbroken to see him leave. Naruto knew he was going to catch fire from Anko later, but he also knew he would have to repopulate the Uzumaki clan so he had agreed to the CRA, so now he would need multiple wives to bear him multiple children. He informed Tsunami that if she was willing to share him then he would love for her to come with him to Konoha. The instantly gave him a very deep kiss, and agreed to it. When he asked her what about her son she said the he and his grandfather were going to go around wave country and help out all of the people there so she would have been left alone anyways. Naruto just smiled at her, tossed her on his back making her blush brightly, and hauled ass to Konoha.


End file.
